The following U.S. patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0113274 discloses a system, method, and computer program product for automatically combining computer-generated imagery with real-world imagery in a portable electronic device by retrieving, manipulating, and sharing relevant stored videos, preferably in real time. A video is captured with a hand-held device and stored. Metadata including the camera's physical location and orientation is appended to a data stream, along with user input. The server analyzes the data stream and further annotates the metadata, producing a searchable library of videos and metadata. Later, when a camera user generates a new data stream, the linked server analyzes it, identifies relevant material from the library, retrieves the material and tagged information, adjusts it for proper orientation, then renders and superimposes it onto the current camera view so the user views an augmented reality.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,952,869 discloses examples of methods and systems for determining correlated movements associated with movements caused by driving a vehicle. In an example, a computer-implemented method includes identifying a threshold number of sets of correlated movements. The method further includes determining that the threshold number of sets of correlated movements is associated with movements caused by driving a vehicle. The method still further includes causing the wearable computing system to select a driving user interface for the wearable computing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,745 discloses status indicators for use with a watercraft propulsion system are described. An example indicator includes a light operatively coupled to a propulsion system of a watercraft, wherein an operation of the light indicates a status of a thruster system of the propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,862 discloses two sensor units mounted on opposite sides of a transom of a boat and directed to a common location behind the boat. The field of view of the two sensors overlaps behind the marine propulsion unit of the boat to detect the presence of a heat emitting object, such as a mammal. Housing structures contain infrared sensing elements, lenses, and light shields. Signals from four infrared sensing elements are received by a controller which reacts, with an alarm signal, when at least two of the four sensors detect a heat emitting object within their individual fields of view. False triggering can be reduced by not providing an alarm signal if only the two most inboard sensors detect the heat emitting object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,122 discloses an auto detect system is provided for a marine vessel in which the various associations and relationships between marine propulsion devices, gauges, sensors, and other components are quickly and easily determined. The system performs a method which automatically determines the number of marine propulsion devices on the marine vessel and, where needed, prompts the boat builder or marine vessel outfitter to enter various commands to identify particular marine propulsion devices with reference to their location on the marine vessel and to identify certain other components, such as gauges, with reference to both their location at a particular helm station and their association with a particular marine propulsion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.